The Witch of the North
by The Original Witches
Summary: It has been said that there are four witches in the land of Oz at all times. We know of Theodora the Wicked witch of the West, Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East, and lastly Glinda the good Witch of the South...But then there must be one more, the Witch of the North. No one has ever discovered who holds the power of the final witch, but Oz, Glinda, and the rest of the crew might


**So this is my first Oz story, but it's not my first story :) I know that this chapter is a little short but if I get a few reviews I will post the next chapter and I promise it will be a bit longer :)**

**So without further ado, here is my story...**

**8~8~8~8~8~8**

**Many Years ago...**

With a gasp Glinda was jolted from her sleep as a crash resignated around the dark hallways of the Emerald Castle. Blonde curls bounced around her head as the witch bolted upright Into a sitting position. Her crystal blue eyes scanning her room on instinct, looking for any sign of an attacker. When she found none she reached her hand out to her bedside table and felt around until her hand firmly clutched her wand.

As long as she had her wand she knew she was safe, protected. It held her powers, more or less. The job of a witch's totem was a complicated thing, no mortal knew just what it did. Some claimed that it was the source of a witch or wizard's power and others still said magic to be a birthright, and the totem just allows a witch to access it. It doesn't really matter which story is correct, these are only two of many possibilities after all, because you will never most likely never know or need to know. And if you do you will find that the answer isn't much help to most, since the result stays the same. A magic user will always need their totem to do magic.

Glinda slowly slid the covers off her legs and started to stand, slipping her feet into her flats that lay beside her bed. She kept her moment slow and cautious, making sure not a single floorboard squeaked under her feet in the slow trek towards her bedroom door. _What is going on? _She thought as she listened and heard yet another crash. _Who could be out there? what would be worth taking in the Castle Chambers, the treasury is on the other side of the palace?! _She would admit to herself that she was both puzzled and nervous when she asked herself these questions. She ran through a list in her mind as she made her way across the room, that is until she heard her answer.

A cry.

Her blue orbs went wide in panic and she raced to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open with all her might before speedily racing down the hallway. She suddenly didn't care about caution or fear about getting caught by the intruder, no instead she worried for the owner of that cry, the cry of a child.

At that moment she grew irritated at the lengths of the grand hallways. She strained her ears trying to keep track of the desperate cries that were slowly growing louder and more panicked. Suddenly they stopped completely. The halls fell silent once more as if nothing had happened. This only worked to panic the witch further as she tried to move faster.

Seconds later she arrived. She reached out and pushed open the green door that she knew led to her favorite room in the castle. The nursery.

"Evanna!" She cried, racing over to the single cradle in the large spacious room. She tore through the blankets despite her knowing that she would find nothing other than empty air. "Evanna!" She called out again her voice growing more fearful if it was possible. Suddenly her search was stopped when she heard another crash down the hall. Her head snapped up and she immediately started towards the door, racing as fast as her feet would take her. She had her wand out and ready in one hand and the other grasped the skirt of her dress, holding it up and away from her feet.

As she turned the corner she was greeted by a horrifying sight. The large window that had overlooked her dear emerald city had been broken out, leaving only the shards of green glass in its wake. The good witch gasped, her eyes growing wide as she took in the damaged palace corridor. Vases were shattered, pictures knocked off the wall, ruined, and the small table that sat by the wall had been thrown on its side, but none of this was what made Glinda's heart ache. She was staring in shock at the limp form that lay still and silent by the window. The woman had beautiful, silky brown hair that fell to the floor from where she lay, but in that moment Glinda wished it was anything but, because now she knew who this woman was. She stood there in shock for what seemed to her lie hours but in reality was only seconds, unable to move. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision as she looked over the limp figure.

The first tear rolled down her cheek and she suddenly bolted over towards the woman, falling to her knees on beside her. "No..." She muttered through tears as a sob escaped her lips. She pushed the dark locks of hair from her face and more tears started streaming down her cheeks as she got a good look at the woman. Another sob filled the hallway before Glinda dropped her wand and covered her face with her hands, whispering one word over and over under her breath between cries.

"Mother..."

**8~8~8~8~8~8**

**After Oz's 'death' **

Glinda waited patiently from where she was perched on her father's throne. She knew Evanora would come back here, after all this throne was what she had wanted all along. How could she leave Oz without coming to get a glance at it one last time? With that in mind she had raced towards the castle and climbed the many steps that lead to the room that she knew her enemy hid within. She had opened the large golden doors to find an empty throne room, but she hadn't bothered to worry, she knew that she would get her chance to see Evanora and avenge her father. So she had waited, taken a seat on the throne and sat with her wand readily clasped in her right hand.

Suddenly the green curtains swayed and she sat a little straighter knowing what was to come. Sure enough, a moment later the real Wicked Witch ran into the throne room. She didn't get halfway across before the blonde woman's voice had her stopped.

"Not so fast." She said watching as the black cloaked witch skidded to a stop and turned her penetrating gaze to her rival. "We're not finished yet." Slowly Glinda rose and took a step into the light, her white dress flowing out behind her, the fabric dancing gracefully around her feet. Evanora looked at her and resisted the urge to take a step back out of caution.

"You have the throne, Glinda." She pointed out, keeping her voice confidently casual as she reminded herself who she was dealing with. Glinda the Good could never harm someone, it was practically against her nature. She was going to escape because she was willing to do whatever it takes to get out of this mess. "What more could you want?" She questioned, cocking her head ever so slightly.

Glinda slowly shook her head as she gazed at the woman. "You can't give me that." She muttered, sadness filling her voice, soaking every word. "You took what mattered most from me, my father." Slowly a small smile slipped across Evanora's lips as she heard what the Princess of Oz was saying. "I'll never again feel the comfort of his kindness, but I'll settle for the freedom of his people." She slid a hand behind her and started to charge her magic, green sparks dancing between her fingers. Though instead of firing she decided to take a different form of attack on the lonely witch.

"Your father? Funny, I thought you would have mentioned little Evanna by now." She said almost casually. Pleasure weaseled its way into Evanora as she watched the blonde witch's crystal blue eyes widen in shock. She saw the opening and took it. While Glinda stood surprised at her announcement, Evanora pulled her hand from behind her and thrust it towards Glinda. Green bolts flew from her palm into the good witch's side and Evanora watched as she flew backwards, colliding with the throne that she had sat so proudly on just several minutes ago. Her emerald colored necklace glowed as she used her magic to rise off the ground. "Or even your dearest, Queen Coralie."

Glinda got to her feet staring up at the other witch with a newfound, and new fueled hatred. "It was you..." She muttered, remembering that day so many years ago. Evanora let out a mocking laugh as she moved about the air in the room, keeping her eyes trained on Glinda the entire time. Glinda rose into the air just as her enemy had before her. "You killed my mother, and murdered my-" She was cut off as another lightning-like green attack flew at her rom Evanora's hand. She raised her wand just in time to stop it from making contact with her person. Over the crackling of the magic she heard Evanora call.

"I killed your parents, yes, but the girl didn't get that luxury." The two witches were practically face to face now, and Evanora couldn't have that. She launched her free hand up towards the roof and a bolt of green magic broke a chunk of the ceiling off, sending it falling towards the food witch. Glinda gasped and was able to roll away just in time, but her relief was short-lived. A moment later an icy hand grabbed her neck and she looked up to see her rival's dark eyes.

Suddenly what Evanora said flashed through her mind once more and she felt a twinge of hope in her chest. She reached out and copied her movements, placing her hand on her opponent's neck as their magic grew closer still. A bright light filled the room, and sent Glinda flying backwards. She felt her back make contact with the cold sting of the green metal wall before she limply rolled down the grand stairs. When she came to a stop she looked up at Evanora and watched as she came closer. Strangely enough she didn't try to attack the standing witch, or ask for her life, instead she whispered one simple question that Evanora had expected her to ask.

"Is she alive?"

The dark-haired woman smirked as she thought about what must be running through Glinda's head. So instead of saying anything taunting or cruel she just smiled a sinister smile. "It must be terrible not knowing." What could be worse a punishment than the constant questioning? For a moment she thought about sparing Glinda for that reason, but then her common sense won over. She needed Glinda dead if she was to continue her own life. She knew that as long as 'Glinda the good' was around there would always be guards on her tale wherever she ran. So instead she tilted her head and rose her hand. "Well, you won't have to live with it much longer." Then she moved her hand to strike, but to her surprise nothing happened.

She looked over at her hand and saw that no green bolts were taking shelter there, she frowned in confusion until she felt almost a choking sensation come over her. Then she understood. Evanora fell to her knees in pain and then looked towards Glinda and horsely whispered. "What have you done...?"

Glinda watched the strangeness of Evanora's behavior, confused before understanding dawned on her too. She glanced down at her hand and slowly opened it to reveal her green necklace, her totem, in pieces. She took a moment to compose herself and watched as her enemy crawled along the floor.

When she saw Evanora's face her eyes widened in shock at the hideousness. "Look what you've done to me!" Evanora screeched.

Glinda looked nervously at her before slowly saying. "Now everyone will see you as you truly are." The hag-like figure let out a growl and clawed its way to the window.

Slowly Glinda followed, her wand raised and at the ready. "In the name of my family I banish you from the emerald city, never to return." She proclaimed. Evanora let out one last cackle before declaring.

"Then I won't be the only one." Suddenly two of her flying baboons entered through the window and caught their mistress by her arms. They took to the skies, leaving no trace of where they had gone, and no intent of coming back ever again.

**8~8~8~8~8~8**

For years after, Glinda had only two things on her mind, the Kingdom of Oz and her darling little Evanna. She would spend hours in her study searching through spell books and speaking to other magical beings trying to find an answer. She knew now that Evanna was still out there, and though it was unlikely that she would ever return, Glinda had hope that some of her family still lived, and she was determined to find her, even if it took until the end of her days.

**8~8~8~8~8~8**

**So? Like it? If I get at least three reviews on this chapter asking me to continue then I will post the next chapter :) **


End file.
